


Chapstick

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, Shirabu is the youtuber, Yahaba is in culinary school, Youtuber AU, and an essay, bless lexi for helping me with this !!, have you considered iwaaka, he has 800k subscribers, i have two bookreports due, i shouldn't be doing this but oh well??, shirabu goes to the cafe to edit videos, so all a tad bit of them, terufuta is also cute, well this is supposed to be YahaShira centric, yahaba works at the cafe, yahashira is cute fight me me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: Yahaba is gay and so is Shirabu. Shirabu comes to the café to edit his YouTube videos, sipping coffee. He may be popular on YouTube but when he is in the café no one seems to bother him. Except the god damn person he always somehow gets his order from. Every. Time. It's always the same person. Now he can't really complain, this boy is cute and pretty, but he isnt there for him, he is there to edit in peace. The flirting gets worse everyday too. Not in the way of bad but it just escalates. Yes the title is relavent. Yes there will be chapstick. Yes there will be shocks. Yes there will be cute stuff. Just read it okay you don't have to like YahaShira. It's adorable okay. Okay.





	1. Café

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Lexi (@spooky.homos/@sports.homos on Insta) for helping me make this!) I love YahaShira okay it's cute and i had sudden inspiration.

Yahaba's heart skipped a beat when this pretty boy walked in with his computer. The ding of the door signaling that he was coming in. When he went to the register, Yahaba looked him up and down and smiled. "Welcome to Creampuffs, how may I help you?" 

"Can I please have a coffee? Creamer in it.. and some sugar? A large?" He said as he stared up at the menu. "Oh! And a scone? A pumpkin one?" 

"Coming right up sir! Is that all?" Yahaba looked at him straight in the eye.

"Uh.. Yeah that's all." 

"Okay! And what's your name?" 

"Shirabu. Thank you." He quickly stated.

"Hm.. Shirabu? And how do you spell that?" Yahaba looked up from the cup with his marker. 

"S. H. I. R. A. B. U. Shirabu." 

Yahaba wrote out Shirabu's name in cursive and added a smiley face. He then pushed it over on the counter and yelled out, "Come on guys! What ever the hell you are doing back there better not be disgusting, or I'll tell the boss to fire you both!" 

He heard a small laugh from behind. It was Shirabu. "Oh! Sorry about that! Co-workers are hard to keep up with. You can go sit down, and I'll bring you your order!" Yahaba smiled at him.

Yahaba saw Terushima run out the workers room and almost face plant. His face was flushed red and Yahaba glared at him. 

"Disgusting." Yahaba said while shaking his head and giving Terushima Shirabus order.

"It's not disgusting! You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend!" He stuck his tongue out at Yahaba.

"It is disgusting. Especially at work. Maybe your just jealous I'm better than you both." Yahaba huffed, crossing his arms. While the those two were bickering, there was another ding at the door.

Yahaba looked at the door to see Kuroo and Oikawa enter. 

"Oh! Hey Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san!" Yahaba smiled as he was holding Terushima by the collar. He then let go, and Terushima scrabbled to make the order.

"Good Morning, Yahaba-chan!" Oikawa smiled, waving. 

"'Sup." Kuroo added.

"How's my favorite couple? You're number one because Terushima and Futakuchi are disgusting." Yahaba smiled.

"That's great! I guess? Well can we have our usual?" Oikawa said as he approached the cash register while Kuroo went to go sit down.

"Yeah, sure!" Yahaba looked back again, "Futakuchi! Get out here and make Oikawa and Kuroo's usuals!" He waited a few seconds with no response. "I said now!" 

Futakuchi walked out the break room, yawning. 

"Why you-" his eyebrow twitched. 

Terushima yelled out. "Order done!" 

"Oh, okay!" Yahaba went over to grab it and bring it over to Shirabu with his check. He then placed it down by Shirabu.

"Here's your order! Sorry it took so long, my co-workers are idiots." He smiled.

Shirabu let out a soft laugh, which was the cutest thing Yahaba has ever heard. "Thanks. Here." Shirabu handed him 15 dollars and looked back at his computer. Yahaba decided to try and make small talk.

"So? What are you doing? You don't need to tell me! I just wanted to start a conversation with someone other than idiots that I work with."

"Rude!" Terushima yelled out.

"Oh.. well, I'm editing a video." Shirabu said. 

"Nice, for what?"

"YouTube."

"Oh, you're a YouTuber?That's cool. Do you make vlogs and stuff? Or gameplay?" Yahaba sat down across Shirabu.

"Vlogs and challenges." He was still focused on the computer screen. 

* * *

That's how Yahabas major crush began. Every other day, Shirabu would come to the cafe and order the same thing. Every other day, Yahaba flirted with him more. And the days Shirabu wasn't there, Yahaba complained to Terushima and Futakuchi how gay he was for him. 

Shirabu walked in, and Yahaba perked up.  "The usual today, Kenjirou-kun?" 

"Yes, please." He nodded and walked off to the same spot he always sat at.

"Coming right up!" Yahaba made the order, and also added a creampuff. A handmade one. All from scratch. He then went over to Shirabu and laid it down on his table.

"Oh, I didn't order creampuffs." He pointed to the one creampuff.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay for it! It's actually a creampuff I made! I go to culinary school, and I learned how to make creampuffs by scratch, so please try it!" Yahaba smiled, and Shirabu couldn't say no. He picked up the creampuff, and his eyes widened as he took a bite.

"These... are delicious! Please make more of these, they are so good! I love"  _you,_ "them!"

"You really think so? Thank you!" He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little. 

"Yes, I think so! Make more, I'm serious!" Shirabu smiled up at Yahaba.

"Okay, okay! I'll make more for you."

"Thank you!"

Yahaba has now made it his life goal to have Shirabu beaming like that everyday. He was just so cute smiling and looking up at Yahaba in awe. 

 Yahaba sat down across Shirabu again, which has now become routine ever since it first started. "So, what video are you editing today?" He asked as he crosses his legs.

"It's a headphone challenge? Where you wear headphones and play music, and someone else says something, and you have to try and repeat it." He stated.

"Oh that sounds cool. Who'd you do it with?" Yahaba's head was in his hands as he stared at Shirabu.

"My friend Iwaizumi." 

Yahaba gasped. "Wait, like Iwaizumi Hajime?" 

Shirabu looked over at Yahaba and nodded. "Yeah." 

"Oh my god! My friend Akaashi is dating him! I haven't met him, but I know they're dating!" 

"Oh, seriously? Like the one and only Akaashi Keiji? Holy shit, Iwaizumi talks about him a lot." Shirabu's attention was fully on Yahaba now, staring into his caramel brown eyes. 

"How have we not met is the real question! Akaashi has never told me that his boyfriend knew such a cutie!" Yahaba grinned and winked. 

 _Two can play it that way,_ Shirabu thought as he blushed a light shade of pink. "I can't believe Iwaizumi never told me that his boyfriend knew such a hottie." Shirabu grinned slyly. 

Yahaba just laughed and smiled. They chatted for a little longer before Shirabu had shut his computer. 

"I'm done editing, so I'll see you soon I guess?" Yahaba looked up at Shirabu and tilted his head.

"Aw.. but we were having such a nice time chatting! Oh well. Are you sure you don't want another coffee? To go even. This one can be on the house!" Yahaba looked up at Shirabu who had gotten out his seat. 

"Oh okay, sure. Same thing as always I guess?"

Yahaba got up and walked behind the counter. "Coming right up!" Yahaba finished making the coffee and wrote something on it, handing it to Shirabu. While Shirabu was walking out, he read what was on the cup. It has said,  "Text me sometime okay? xxx-xxx-xxxx" with a heart and a winky face that was sticking its tongue out. Shirabu shook his head and laughed dryly. God, he loved Yahaba, he was so cheesy. It made Shirabu get butterflies in his stomach when he flirted with him. It made him feel like a girly teenager who got asked out by her crush, or even like he was given 10,000 compliments in one sentence, which really wasn't possible, but it made him feel that way. It made him feel happy. Shirabu was definitely going to text Yahaba. He was also going to find out a way to get Yahaba to do a video with him. He was going to need to talk to Sugawara and Daichi about this because he has never felt this way with someone, even the people he has dated in the past. Which intels that it would be a great relationship. Shirabu took a deep breath of satification and opened the door to his house. He was thinking for so long that he had made it to his house quickly. Then again, he didn't live far from the café. Shirabu walked inside and shut the door, locking it. He then put his computer on his desk and plopped down on his bed. He smiled just thinking about Yahaba, and what better way to get out those feeling then making a video about it? He would love to see what his subscribers would say. He turned over to his camera and set it up. He thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself. He wasn't going to edit this one he'lol just let it be. He the turned on the camera and began talking. 

"Hello guys! It's me again! Oh and would you look at that, and extra video?! In a week?! How unlikely of me! But this is serious you guys. Now if you don't like sappy stuff and talking about crushes I suggest you leave because you won't like this video! I probably won't edit it either so if it's crappy I'm really sorry!" He smiled at the camera. "Now so, when I edit my videos I go to this cafe that is by me, right? This one boy! Oh my god he is just so pretty! You guys don't understand and the best part is, he flirts with me! Isn't that just amazing! He doesn't know what my YouTube is thank god, because if he did he'll see this. Yes it is a he, if you're homophobic just leave. But seriously you guys, I have the biggest gay crush on him. I've never felt like this with anyone! He makes me feel all giddy and happy! I was thinking of bringing him over one day and doing a video with him. Is that okay with you guys? I want my content to be liked by you guys so comment down below! Even better, today he gave me his number on my coffee cup! He's also in culinary school, and today he made a cream puff,  _by scratch,_ isn't that just amazing! He gave it to me for free too! It tasted so good, you wouldn't understand. Also hint hint, the café is called Creampuffs if you ever want to go there. I'm not gonna name my crush because, one of you guys that live here in Japan, I for sure know will go and tell him! Then again he probably does like me, why else would he give me his number? I'm just rambling now I'm so sorry! It's just, ugh, I have the biggest crush on him! I don't know how to tell him! Like do I tell him that I like him over text? Or do I do it in real life? Maybe tell him my YouTube and he sees this video?! Oh my god, what if his co-workers watch my videos and they show him?! Well we all have to live on the edge  sometimes I guess! I'm seeing him again soon so it'll be okay right? I'll probably text him after this video! Well you guys will be back to your regularly scheduled programs, cause I'm off! Bye bye!" Shirabu smiled and waved at the camera,  then stopped recording the video. He plugged his camera into the computer and let the video transfer. He then put it up on YouTube, naming it, "My big, fat, and hella gay crush." He didn't put much in the description, except, "I love him so much!" He then began to post it. He waited a while for it too post and once it did it got some feedback pretty quickly. Then again it was only 4 minutes long. But with that Shirabu shut his computer and laid back down on his bed. He sighed happily. He began to close his eyes, he was gonna take a nap, and hopefully dream about Yahaba.


	2. Excitement & Acceptence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter whoops

His subscribers were commenting like crazy after only 2 minutes it was up. How the hell?! How can they watch a 5 minute video in 2 minutes?! Was that even possible? Whatever he hadn't started reading them until after his nap. Once he woke up, He scrolled through some comments. He smiled at each and everyone he stopped to read.

"OH MY GOSH YESSSS!!! I LOVE THIS GUY ALREADY!! WHATS HIS NAME I NEED TO KNOW!! OH MY GOSH I SHIP IT HOLY SHIEUEKFODK" 

"OH MY GOD I KNOW THAT CAFE IM SO GOING THERE TOMORROW! GONNA SCOPE OUT WHO YOU LIKE （≧∇≦）"

"Yes i LoVE you shOULD BRING HIM ON!! DO THE CHAPSTICK CHALLENGE BUT DONT TELL HIM TILL YOU GUYS START RECORDIng" 

"I ship it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" 

"you're gay?! How did I not know!! I support you though go out and get some ;)" 

"WOAH WHAT I NEE D TO KNOW HIS NAME!! I WANT TO MAKE FICS--- I mean what, what are fanfics hahahaa ha" 

That gave shirabu an idea. People make fanfics of him? That's actually a great video idea. To read his fanfics aloud with a facecam. He'll write that down later. He continued scrolling,

"YESYESYES I AM SCREAMING OH NY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE WITB YOUR GAY CRUSH WKDKCODN"

"who is that I need to know they stole my imaginary boyfriend smh"

"WAIT WHAT"

"duuddee.. HOLY SHIT YOU LIKE YAHABA?! HOLY FUCK BRB I NEED TO SHOW HIM THIS VIDEO OH MY G O D. Btw it me Terushima !! The one with the under cut and tongue piercing and who yahaba wants to punch like everyday yeah brb,,,"

Wait. Shirabu read over that last comment again and his eyes widened. 

"FUCK." Shirabu yelled as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Rushing to get his shoes on. He ran out his house, locking it very quickly, taking his phone with him. He ran all the way to the cafe to stop him. When he got in the ding of the door singles he was there. 

"Uh.. sorry we are closed!" That wasn't Yahabas voice that was Terushimas. That bastard! 

Shirabu had used a different voice, a more girly one. "Uh well.. your sign said you were open! So!" He crouched down by the counter so if someone walked up they couldn't see him.

"Well. We are closed! So leave!" He heard footsteps coming out from behind. Shirabu slowly walked to the corner of the counter where the opening was to near the cashier. 

"Uh.. where are you?" Terushima looked freaked out. "YAHABA I THINK THERES A GHOST!! HELP!!" He screeched. "YAHABA THIS IS NO TIME TO BE BLUSHING ABOUT SHIRABU. NOT A TIME. THERE IS A GHOST." 

"I CANT HELP IT THOUGH." Yahaba yelled from the breakroom.

"YES YOU CAN. YES I KNOW HE SAID HE LIKED YOU, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IF HE LIED?!" 

Shirabu felt slightly offended by this, he really did like Yahaba. 

"HE DIDNT LIE!" 

"HE COULD HAVE!" 

Shirabu jumped up from where he was and lunged himself at Terushima. 

"RUDE! I DONT LIE!" Shirabu yelled.

"Huh?! SHIRABU?!" Yahaba yelled as he made his way to the breakroom door.

"MOTHER OF FUCK--" Shirabu quickly got up and ran behind a chair hiding behind it. It wasn't the best of hiding spots but it was something. 

"SHIRABU?!" Yahaba yelled as he walked over to the chair Shirabu was hiding behind, moving it. 

"I. Who? I don't know what you are talking about i am not Shirabu! You must be mistaking something!" He moved the chair back so it was slightly covering him.

"Shirabu I know it's you!" 

"No it's not. I am not that person what so ever."

"Then what's your name?!" 

"Uh.. my.. name.. is.." he thought for a moment but he had to be quick so it just blurted it out, "MINAMI SUGOI." 

Terushima started cackling as Shirabus face turned red.

"Minami sugoi?" 

"Yes." 

Yahaba started laughing. He couldn't help it, first of all who would name their kid Minami sugoi?! Second of all, he knew he could use this in the future against him somehow.

"SUGOI!" Terushima continued laughing. Shirabu was just plain embarrassed to even talk. 

"S-Shut up! It's the only thing I could come up with!" Shirabu got up and put his hoodie on as he back walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, that video never was real, i am not real, no one is Minami Sugoi, and I'm out of here!" As he left he used finger guns at Yahaba and almost immediately started running back to his house.


	3. Yahaba needs help mentally and emotionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba needs help and he isn't getting any I swear 0 angst

"GUYS. HELP. ME." Yahaba groaned as he put his face in his hands. "I'm literally like so gay. If he asked me to suck his dick I would fucking drop on to my knees in a split second, you guys this isn't ok." He continued to groan. "Plus! He's gonna invite me to his house for a video! What the hell am I gonna wear?! Like something casual? Fancy? Weird??? What are we even going to do! Oh my god I'm so gay you guys. You guys need to help me please." He looked at Oikawa and Kuroo pleadingly.

"Ok.. so I think you should go for the first option. Suck his dick." Kuroo said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa hit Kuroo lightly on the shoulder, Kuroo was smirking. "That's not how it should go! Maybe be romantic?"

"Sucking his dick is romantic." 

"Kuroo!" Yahaba yelled, blushing from the thought of even doing that.

"That's not romantic Tetsu!" 

"Ok but, you sucked my dick and that's how we became a couple."

"What?!" Yahaba looked at Oikawa who's face was slightly tinted pink.

"It was at a party I was drunk shut up!" Oikawa crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks out. 

Kuroo just laughed. "You guys are no help!" Yahaba sighed. "Do you think I'm too desperate? What if he noticed I am? Oh my god what if he noticed?! What will I do!? It's going to be so awkward at his house! What if he doesn't even come to the café anymore after yesterday! Guys!!" Yahaba was panicking for no reason.

"Why don't you just wait until tomorrow. Maybe he'll invite you to the video thing." Kuroo shrugged. 

"What if he doesn't come tomorrow!!" 

"Ask Akaashi to ask Iwaizumi to tell you where he lives, or go with iwaizumi to his house. Easy." Kuroo replied.

"It may be easy for you! He isn't your crush, i know so much about him even though I've only seen him here! I know he's gay but what if he doesn't think I'm gay?! Do I have to tell him I'm gay?! Guys help!" 

"Stop saying guys after everything Jesus,  just fucking kiss him next time you see him." 

"I agree" Oikawa raised his hand at Kuroos idea.

"I also agree!!" Terushima said from the cash register.

"I do too!" Yahaba heard Futakuchi yell from the breakroom. 

"It's not that easy! You guys are all in relationships! This is so unfair everyone I know is in a relationship except him!" Yahaba groaned even more. 

"You fucking know what." Kuroo stood up, "TERUSHIMA." Terushima ran over to Kuroos side. "Yes?" He said. 

"Next Time Shirabu is here, tell him everything. Everything. Unless Shirabu engages with Yahaba first with the video thing ok?" Kuroo said as he crossed his arms.

"NO THATS UNFAIR TERUSHIMA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL FUTAKUCHI IF YOU DO. I WILL CUT YOU." 

Terushima stuck out his tongue, "Sorry bosses orders. Also killing is illegal Yahaba you can't do that." 

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught." He said as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a small plastic butter knife, no harm. He had it behind his back as he ran up to Terushima and jabbed him in the stomach with it.

"OW YAHABA WHAT THE FUCK" Terushima yelled as he ran around the store trying to escape Yahaba. 

As Shirabu walked in Yahaba looked over as he was pressing the butter knife to Terushimas neck. 

"Uh, did I come here at the wrong time?" Shirabu asked. Kuroo and Oikawa laughed.

Yahaba dropped the knife and dusted himself off. "Nope nope! Here I'll take your order." He said as he walked behind the cash register.

"Welcome to Creampuffs how may I help you?" Yahaba grinned.

"I'd like a... Shigeru Yahaba.. To go."

"Okay! And that'll be- wait what." Yahaba looked at Shirabu, his finger hovering over the numbers at the cash register.

"Damn that kids got skill in pickup lines!" Kuroo commented as Oikawa shushed him.

"Um.. I guess?!" Yahaba yelled out to the break room, "FUTAKUCHI TAKE OVER MY SPOT." 

Yahaba took off his apron and set it down. Then he walked over to Shirabu and they began walking out before...

"WOAH WOAH WOAH." Kuroo stopped both of them as he got into the doorway. "I don't think you've gotten permission from his parents. You can't just ask my son out in front of my eyes like that!" Oikawa decided to tag along and state, "Tsk tsk! Maybe I'll have to lock Yaha-Chan up in his room for the rest of his life because of this! Such.. Disgrace! Dishonor! I taught you better than that!" 

Yahabas cheeks began to burn, "You guys aren't even my real parents!" 

Kuroo gasped, "My own son.. Oh no honey, he's.. He's.. Rebelling!" Oikawa gasped too. 

"My own reproduction.. Going against me! I feel so.. Betrayed and used!" Oikawa put a hand to his mouth and sobbed in a fake way. 

"You guys!!" Yahaba was fully embarrassed now.

Kuroo laughed and moved out of the way, patting Shirabu on the back, "Bring him back before 9." Yahaba swatted at him and he snickered. As they walked out Oikawa yelled, "Use protection!!" Yahaba flicked him off and could hear them laughing from outside of the cafe.

"Sorry about that." Yahaba apologized to Shirabu.

"No no it's fine. Who are they to you though? Like relatives?" He questioned.

"No no no no!! I'd die! They are just good friends." Yahaba answered. They walked in silence for a while and it made Shirabu think that he lived far away. Yahaba decided to break the silence.

"So Minami Sugoi how's life?" He grinned.

Shirabu felt dread he didn't want Yahaba to bring that up. "You can't make fun of me because of that! I panicked!" Shirabu argued in his defense.

"What?! I totally could see Minami Sugoi as a real name!~" Yahaba teased.

Shirabu scoffed. They soon arrived at his home and they walked in. Shirabu brought Yahaba to his room and set up his cameras.

Many things were going through his head but they were definitely not PG-13.

"So Yahaba you'll be a guest in my new YouTube video." Shirabu said as if he could read Yahabas questioning mind. 

"Oh okay!" Yahaba answered.

Shirabu messed with his camera a bit and then a beep sound was heard as he came and sat back down.

"Hello guys! Today i welcome our surprise guest, Yahaba!" Shirabu stretched his arms open while the pointed to Yahaba.

"So as you all know today is Challenges. The most requested one was.... drum roll please...!" 

Yahaba took this as a sigh and did a drum roll on his legs.

"The Chapstick Challenge!" 

"Huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET OUT JESUS IM SORRY


	4. Chapstick (the end, sadly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!

Shirabu smiled as he looked over at Yahaba who's face was in shock.

"Chapstick.. challenge?!" Yahaba's face went red.

"yep! So here are the rules. One of us wears a blindfold while the other applies some kind of chopstick the pick on to their lips and they kiss the other person and they have to guess what flavor it is!" Shirabu explained. 

"We.. have to kiss?" Yahaba's face couldn't turn more red.

"Yep! Ok you get the blindfold first." Shirabu stated already putting the blindfold on Yahaba.

"Um.." Yahaba heard the pop of the cap. 

Shirabu showed the camera which one he would be using, Grape. He applied it to his lips and made a pop sound with it. Yahaba shivered in anticipation. 

Shirabu leaned in, rubbing the chopstick against his lips and he slowly kisses Yahaba. 

Yahaba blushed, kissing back. Shirabu pulled back, grinning. "So.. whats the flavor?" 

Yahaba rubbed his lips together, his eyebrows furrowing from thinking. He soon cringed. 

"EW. It's like that medicine you're given when you're younger?? Um.. grape? GRAPE ITS GRAPE." He said in confirmation.

"Correct! Ok my turn." Shirabu hummed as he took the blindfold off Yahaba, putting it on himself.

Yahaba took out a chapstick and showed the viewers, it was bacon, how gross.

He wiped off the access from the other one and applied the bacon one to his own, gagging.

Yahaba leaned in a kissed Shirabu lightly before pulling away.

"I don't know, that was to short you asshole!" Shirabu teased a little, Yahaba huffing and leaning in again, kissing Shirabu slower and longer this time before pulling back.

This went back and forth and back and forth till all the flavors were used.

"Well guys! Thanks for watching. I'm guessing I got a boyfriend now, so really this is a thank you to you guys, since it really did start off with me editing a YouTube video." Shirabu hummed and stopped the recording.

"So we're dating?" Yahaba asked.

"Yes." Shirabu replied.

Yahaba blinked, once, twice. Scream, kiss, blush. It was cute. Kuroo and Oikawa wouldn't stop bothering Yahaba about it, and Iwaizumi and Akaashi wouldn't quit bothering Shirabu. It was the perfect relationship. They balanced eachother out with petty arguments which keeps a relationship growing.

Well they have more adventures. 

But until then.

Thanks for watching!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fic I've ever actually finished???

**Author's Note:**

> Cute


End file.
